


Superman

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just read it please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a simple song fic but I'm clumsy and fell into a plot puddle

There he was. Sam Winchester, your best friend and as of 1 year ago your boyfriend. Sam was packing up supplies to go on a hunt with Dean. “Are you sure you are okay to stay here by yourself?” Sam asked. “Sam I will be just fine, besides if I really need anything I have Cas.” You said as you motioned to the angel standing next to you. “I promise Sam, Y/N will be well taken care of you have my word that she will rest.” Cas said. “Guy’s I have a sprained ankle, I’m not disabled.” You said looking between Sam and Cas. “Okay well I’ll be back as soon as I can.” “Go save the world my superman.” You whispered in his ear as he pulled you into a hug and gave you a peck on the cheek. 

Tall dark and superman   
He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It’s the same thing to me

Sam was the most amazing guy in the world, he was caring, sweet, super smart and he was your world. Whenever he looked at you with those stunning hazel eyes, you felt safe. No matter where in the world you were, whether you were in the bunker or the Impala, you felt cared for and safe with Sam. You had grown up knowing about hunting thanks to your parents so you and Sam were more alike that way, you loved his drive about hunting. About keeping people safe. But you missed him whenever he left you at the bunker, when you couldn’t go on hunts.

He’s got his mother’s eyes, his father’s ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
I hang on every word you say

You pick up your ringing phone of your bedside table later that night checking the time. 11:36 PM. “Sam it’s late is everything okay?” you immediately start to panic. “Babe I’m okay. We just finished taking care of the werewolf. I was just calling to make sure you were okay.” “Damn it Samuel I thought something was wrong, it’s nearly midnight.” “Also I realized I never told you that I love you before I left.” Sam said. “Really you called to say I love you?” You said. “Yeah is that okay?” “Yeah Sam it’s okay just try to hurry home.” “I will, promise. Also I promise to love you forever.” “Forever and always Sammy.” You said into the phone yawning. “Go to sleep I’ll be there when you wake up.” “Okay babe.” You said as you hung up the phone and placed it back on the table. 

You’ll smile and say “How are you?”  
And I’ll say, “Just fine”  
I always forget to tell you I love you  
I’ll love you forever

“Good morning sleepy head.” You heard Sam’s voice, opening your eyes seeing your moose standing in the doorway. “Sam your home!” You said trying to jump out of bed but he got to you before you could, due to your ankle. But you still you heard him grunt as your body met his, “Ugh yeah I am.” He said hugging you back and then lifting your head with his finger hooked under your chin and he kissed your lips. “Hey do you want breakfast? Dean’s making pancakes and bacon.” Sam said as you jumped onto his back. “Onward to the kitchen moose!” you said as Sam took off down the hall with you on his back. “Good Morning Dean-o.” You said to the older Winchester. Sam plopped you down at the table. “Good Morning Y/N.” He said. “How’s the ankle?” “Feels fine.” You say with a smile. “Want a pancake?” He asks “I only get one?” You said fake pouting, “How many do you want?” Dean said looking at you smiling. “Three please.” You said smiling. “You must be hungry.” Sam said from behind you. “I’m starving.” “Hey I was up last night researching and it looks like we are dealing with a shojo.” Dean said. “Wait you were researching?” You said earning a bitch face from Dean. “Yes I can research just like you and Einstein here.” “Okay okay Mr. Grumpy pants so do we still have that Katana?” You asked. “Well duh that thing was super hard to get in the first place we’re not just gonna get rid of it.” Dean said slightly harsh. “Dean be nice she was just asking.” Sam said defending you to his older brother. “So when do we leave?” You asked. 

I watched Superman fly away  
You’ve got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I’ll be around

“This is not fair!” You yelled at Sam. Not meaning to raise your voice to him, you sat down on your bed. “I know baby but Dean’s right you should stay behind and relax your ankle isn’t completely healed and we need you at 100%.” “I’m not staying at the bunker.” You said getting up from the bed, with not help from the crutches that Sam insisted you use. “See I can walk without them.” “If you can run without them then I’ll talk to Dean but until then it’s still a no.” “I’ll just have to prove you wrong Winchester.” “Yeah okay.” He said rolling his eyes and turned and walked out of the room. Later that afternoon you were in one of the halls that you knew the brothers would never use to practice. “Y/N where are you?” You heard Sam yell from somewhere down the hall you had been practicing running up and down. “Down here.” You yelled. “What are you doing down here?” You could hear the confusion in Sam’s voice. “Just come here.” You yelled back. “What are you doing uph-.” Sam said as you ran into his chest. “See I proved you wrong.” “What exactly is this?” “I have been practicing running. So now you have to talk to Dean about me going on the hunt with you guys.” “Y/N.” Sam started. “Sam you promised.” You said. “Dean where are you?” Sam turned and yelled.

I watched Superman fly away  
Come back, I’ll be with you someday  
I’ll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

“Sam Y/N let’s go.” Dean yelled. “Coming.” You yelled walking down the hall and to the stairs. “I’m ready. Sam’s grabbing the Katana.” You said as you walked up the stairs to go out to Baby. Dean stopped you by putting his hand in front of your chest. “You sure you are all good. I don’t want you coming if you’re not good.” “Dean I wouldn’t go if it put either one of you in danger I’m stubborn not stupid.” With that you pushed his hand out of the way and put your bag in the Impala. 

Tall, dark and beautiful  
He’s complicated, he’s irrational  
But I hope someday he’ll take me away  
And save the day, yeah

“So I’ll take the Katana since Dean is going to be the one who is skunked.” Sam said. “Sounds good to me.” You said. You turned and started to walk towards the brewery but Sam pulled you back into his arms and kissed you. “I love you baby.” He said. “I love you too Sam, now let’s go gank us a monster.” You said smiling as you pulled back. You walked into the brewery, going to the left while Sam and Dean went to the right. You had been walking around the brewery looking for any sign that the shojo was around when you heard one of the boy’s yell from the other direction. You took off running down the hall that you heard them yell from not taking notice to the pipe that was on the floor. You tripped over it with your bad ankle, screaming in pain as you land right on it hearing it pop and feeling a burning sensation, you try to get up but you can’t. You don’t want to yell for Sam or Dean because you know what they would say. “Y/N where are you?” You heard Sam’s voice coming closer. Shit you needed to get up and fast. You forced yourself to get up just in time. “You guys get it?” you asked. “Yeah, are you okay?” he said looking slightly concerned. “Yeah totally fine.” You did your best to fake a smile as the pain in your ankle was killing you. “Okay well let’s go.” Sam said turning around to walk back to Dean. You try to walk but your ankle is hurt to badly, but your stubbornness takes over and you take a step but your ankle can’t take your weight and you fall hitting your head on that damn pipe, you open your eyes just long enough to see Sam running towards you, “Your going to be okay.” He says as he grabs you into his arms. You see his mouth move and say something else but you don’t hear what. And then suddenly it’s all black.

Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying  
He’s not all bad like his reputation  
And I can’t hear one single word they say

You wake up and all you can smell is cleaning supplies. You look around and see your in a hospital. You looked over and saw someone sitting with their head down by your hand. Once your eyes adjusted you saw it was Sam. You move your hand and stoke his head. His head jolted up. “Y/N your awake.” He sounded relieved. “Yeah how long was I out?” you asked curious figuring it had only been a day. “You’ve been out for a week.” He said looking deep into your eyes, his hazel eyes looking tired and full of concern. “A week?” you asked. Before Sam had a chance to answer Dean walked into your room with coffee. “Hey your awake.” Dean said. “You really scared us kid.” “Dude I’m 20.” “Yeah yeah at least you didn’t loose your humor.” “So when do I get to go home?” You asked. Your head hurt a little but you didn’t notice all that much since you had had worse injuries than just a little hit on the head. “They are going to want to keep you for at least two more days just for observation. But hopefully after that we can break you out of this joint.” Dean said with a smile. You laughed slightly. “Well since she is awake why don’t you go and get some sleep on a bed Sammy not in a chair.” Dean said looking at Sam. “No I’m okay.” Sam said. “Wait have you been here all week?” You asked looking at Sam. “Not all we-.” Sam started to say. “He hasn’t left your side since we brought you in.” “Sam go sleep in an actual bed. I promise I’m not going anywhere.” “Are you sure? You don’t need anything?” Sam asked trying to prolong his leaving. “Samuel Winchester I swear on all that is holy if you do not leave this room right now I will personally send your ass back to the cage.” You said. “Okay, okay I’m leaving but I’ll be back soon.” “Okay babe. I love you.” “Forever and always.” He said smiling as he walked out of your room. 

And you’ll leave, got places to be  
And I’ll be okay  
I always forget to tell you I love you  
I loved you from the very first day

You watched him walk out of the room then turned to Dean. “I was really out for a whole week.” “Yeah at first they weren’t sure if you were going to wake up. You apparently hit your head just right where it put you in a coma, but we both know that you’re a fighter so we knew you would be fine.” “Why didn’t you just get Cas to heal me?” you asked. “We tried but he won’t answer our prayers. Trust me we tried, Sam was praying what seemed like 24/7.” Dean said. “Damn angel boy.” You mumbled. “Do you need anything?” Dean asked. “Actually I’m starving.” “I’ll go get you some food.” “Don’t forget the pie. Please.” You said giving him your puppy dog eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart.” Dean said smiling walking out the door. 

I watched Superman fly away  
You’ve got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I’ll be around

After Dean had brought you your food, thanks to the doctors being okay with it, it was a burger and fries. “Dean you said you wouldn’t forget the-.” “Pie. Trust me I didn’t, Apple your favorite.” He finished as he pulled a fresh apple pie out of a bag. “Fresh baked from the bakery just down the street.” He said smiling. “You’re the best Dean.” You said smiling and sitting up to give the older Winchester a hug. “Hey hey hands off my girl.” You heard from behind you. You turned to see Sam in the doorway with a small bouquet of flowers. “Awe Sam they are perfect.” You said looking at the bouquet which had lilies and sunflowers and carnations. “Okay chick flick moment means I’m out.” Dean said getting up from the chair by your bed. “I’m going to go talk to the doctor.” 

And I watched Superman fly away  
Come back, I’ll be with you someday  
I’ll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Two days later you were released from the hospital but you were put on doctors orders to rest and stay off your ankle while it healed. Dean went and got Baby and Sam helped you with your crutches. “Sam I got this.” You said hobbling outside to the Impala. “I’m just making sure you are okay.” Sam said. You had gotten back to the bunker and gotten situated in your bed. Sam knocked on your door, “Hey I got you some food. Dean made burgers.” He said holding a plate with a burger and fries. “Yes! Dean’s burgers are the best.” You grabbed the plate out of Sam’s hands. “Hey babe I need to talk to you.” “What’s up babe?” You said as you ate your burger. “Well Dean found a case. So we are going to head out tonight. But we should be back in a day or two, three at the most and you will have Cas with you in case you need something.” “But we just got back from a hunt and you were with me all week. You need to rest Sam.” “I’m good baby I promise. But we are leaving tonight Dean’s already loading the car.” “So what you were just going to tell me and then dip out. Really Sam?” “Babe I love you but I know if I would have told you earlier you would be trying to go with, and you need rest.” “I love you too babe and I guess you’re right. Just be safe and don’t do anything stupid.” You said to him smiling. Later that night you were standing by the door, you watched the boys get ready to walk out the door. “See you later kiddo.” Dean said pulling you into a hug. “Still 20, still not a kid.” You said shooting him a bitch face. “Bye babes. Love you.” Sam said pulling you into a hug and kissing you lightly. “Love you too my superman.” 

* Three hours later *

Your phone was ringing on the pillow next to you. Thinking it was Sam calling you answered without checking the caller ID. “Hey babe what’s going on?” “Y/N it’s me.” Dean’s voice came though the phone. “Dean what’s going on is Sam okay?” your voiced laced with worry and fear. “Uhh yeah he’s uhh.” Dean started. “Dean whats wrong?” You asked. “I uhh left him at the bar to go chat with a cute little burnette named Alysha.” “Dean get to the point.” “Well when I turned around and he was. uhh” “Dean.” “He was kissing some chick and he uhh wasn’t pulling away. Y/N I’m so sor-.” You hung up the phone. You threw it across the room. You got up despite the orders from the doctors and Sam. Screw him how could he? You packed all your things in your bags. Suddenly there was a knock on your door. “Not right now.” You yelled. Suddenly your door was opened and Cas was in your doorway. “I sensed you were upset and came to check on you. What are you doing?” he asked confused looking at you packing your bag. “Leaving.” You said dryly. “Why?” he said still confused. “Not in the mood to have a chick flick moment and spill all my deep dark secrets. Just know I’m leaving and not coming back.” You said as you pushed past the angel. You went out and threw your bag in your truck. It had been forever since you’ve driven her, because you always rode in the Impala with the boys, but she started right up. And then you were gone.

And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don’t chase another girl  
Don’t forget, don’t forget about me

You called Bobby on a burner phone you had picked up at a local gas station. “Hello?” Bobby said not knowing who was calling. “Bobby it’s me.” “Y/N what’s going on? Did you change your number?” “Yeah I did. So the boys couldn’t find me. So Sam couldn’t find me.” “What did he do?” “He cheated.” “Damn Idjit.” “Bobby I’ll keep you in the loop on where I am and how I’m doing just don’t tell the boys. I love ya Bobby.” “Kirs-.” Was all you heard before hanging up the phone. You tossed it in the passenger seat of your truck. You got back on the road and drove until sundown ending up in Denver, Colorado. You had been there for a month, gotten an apartment and a job at a local bakery. You seemed to always be looking out your window at night expecting the impala just to magically show up, but it never did, Sam never showed.

I’m far away, but I’ll never let you go  
I’m lovestruck and looking out the window  
Don’t forget, don’t forget where I’ll be

You were working one day when the bell above the door rang. “Um is there a Ms. Jameson Here?” The young man said. “Depends on who’s asking.” You said. “Well I’ve got flowers for her.” He said nervously. “I’m her.” You said smiling, he seemed to relax. “Okay well if you just sign here I’ll go get them.” “No problem.” You said sighing your name. The man came back in with a small bouquet of lilies, carnations, and sunflowers. A breath caught in your throat. “Was there a card to go with?” “Uh yeah here it is.” He said handing it to you. 

Dear Y/N,

Hope all is well with you. You know it wouldn’t kill you to drop a line every once in a while. Love ya kiddo.

-D.W.

Your heart did a flip to see that they were from Dean but a flop when you realized that you hadn’t talked to them in a while. Maybe you should call them what harm could it do? You thought. Maybe in the morning.

Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you  
‘Cause I’ve loved you from the very first day

Three months, three months since you had gotten the flowers. There was a knock on your door at 4am. You instinctively grabbed the gun off the kitchen table and crept towards the door. You carefully looked in the peep hole. You opened the door to come face to face with none other than Dean Winchester. “What are you doing here?” you asked putting the gun down. “Can’t an old friend stop in and say hey when he’s in town?” “Dean it’s 4am.” “Oh really, sorry we’ve been driving all night.” “We’ve? You mean Sam’s here?” “Well yeah but he thought it was a better idea to stay in the car, plus I brought along my girlfriend, Alysha.” “Dean Winchester man whore has finally settled down. Wait a minute, isn’t she the one girl you were talking about the night..” Your voice went quieter towards the end. “Yeah but’s she awesome. You would really like her she’s a badass hunter. She’s actually a lot like you.” You smiled slightly when you saw the way Dean lit up when he talked about her. “Why are you guys in town?” you asked looking at him. “Well there was a Wendigo a few towns over and I knew you were in Denver I just didn’t know where so I kinda had Sam look you up. Using your fake name of course. Really Jameson?” “Well you stick with what you know. And almost all of our fakes were 80’s rock legends. Anyway since you’re here do you want to come in for some coffee?” you asked. “Actually since your clearly up now how about you meet us at that diner down the street?” “Okay I’ll meet you there in 20.” You said as you closed your door and went to your bedroom to change. 

I watched Superman fly away  
You’ve got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I’ll be around forever and ever

20 minutes later you pulled up to the dinner. You spotted the Impala right away but you saw Dean and who must have been Alysha standing beside it. Dean was right Alysha looked cool, she was definitely a match made in heaven for him, wearing a AC/DC shirt and a leather jacket. You walked over to them, “Okay we can go back to the motel sweetheart.” You heard Dean say. “Everything okay?” you asked when you got closer. “Yeah Alysha just got a upset stomach is all. We are going to head back to the motel, but Sam is in there and Y/N” he said looking at you. “He really wants to talk to you.” “Uh Dean I don’t know if that is such a great idea.” You said looking at the diner. “Come on Y/N please just go hear what he has to say he hasn’t shut up about you since you left.” Alysha said. “Okay fine but if anything goes wrong I’m blaming you two.” “Fine by me.” Alysha said with attitude. She climbed into Baby “Dean?” you said. “Yeah?” he asked. “Did you make her in a computer cuz you two are like soulmates.” You said looking at him. “That’s what Cas said too.” He said laughing. “Well here goes nothing.” You said as you turned and headed into the diner.

I watched Superman fly away  
I swear, I’ll be with you someday  
I’ll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

There he was sitting in a booth with his back towards you. Waiting for you. “Come on you can do this.” You said quietly. You walked over and sat down. “Y/N.” Sam said. “Hey Sam.” You said. “We have a lot to talk about.” He said looking down at his pancakes. “Well then you better start speaking, moose.” You said with a small smile. 

Come back down


End file.
